Creep
by Lilith Malfoy
Summary: Tantos años en los que lo amo en secreto, tantos años en los que soño con tan solo una mirada, una palabra dedicada a él. Cuando su sueño se ve realizado, su vida se evapora...Slash!


Creep  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling...  
  
Parejas: Draco/Blaise.  
  
Comentario: Siempre habia tenido en mente hacer una historia como esta, solo que no encontraba a la pareja perfecta...Bueno, después de mucho buscar decidí que ellos eran los ideales. Espero que les guste la historia y me den su opinión

* * *

__

_Blaise's POV_  
  
Pasar desapercibido ante él no era nada nuevo, pues jamás se habia molestado en cruzar mas de dos palabras conmigo; ni siquiera hacia el esfuerzo de mirarme cuando pasaba por su lado. Para que tomarse semejante molestia?  
  
Esta posición se habia vuelto una costumbre para mi. Sentado en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común, con un libro abierto sobre mis piernas, mirandolo. Por que lo hago? Espero que algún día se canse de mi y venga a hablarme; pero en los dos años que llevo intentándolo no ha funcionado. Siempre se la pasa allí, leyendo calmado.  
  
Cierro los ojos por unos segundos y siento su mirada sobre mi, sin embargo al abrirlos todo esta como siempre. Suspiro, será que no conseguiré desesperarlo con mi mirada?  
Luego de un par de minutos veo como cierra su libro y levantándose de su asiento se dirige hacia mi!!  
  
-Podría saber por que te la has pasado haciendo lo mismo durante dos años?- pregunta calmadamente. Sus dos amigos se acercan a él, pero él les pide que lo dejen solo.  
  
-Haciendo que?- eso es todo lo que puedo responder.  
  
-Tu sabes bien, mirarme. Cada vez que estoy aquí te las pasas mirandome hasta que me voy.- su voz no sonaba enojada, sin embargo me hizo estremecer.  
  
-Siento si te incomode.  
  
-No, no lo hiciste. Sin embargo no me has respondido.  
  
-Yo...- no sabia que decir, así que opte por la verdad-, quería poder hablar contigo y como no me atrevía cuando estabas con tus amigos, use este medio.- una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.  
  
-Y de que querías hablar conmigo?  
  
-Pues, no se, me gustaría conocerte mejor. Hemos estudiado juntos todos estos años, pero no se nada sobre ti.  
  
-Bien, empecemos!- dijo sentándose a mi lado de manera que pudieramos vernos a la cara-. Mi nombre ya lo sabes y yo se el tuyo, supongo que sobre mis padres también lo sabes todo, o lo que hay que saber. Así que no necesito contarte aburridos detalles...  
  
Hablamos durante varias horas, me contó muchas cosas acerca suyo, a lo que le temía, lo que quería para su futuro y un sin fin de cosas que jamás pensé oír. Yo también le hable de mi, un poco inseguro al principio. Luego cada uno se fue a su cama. No se él, pero yo no pude dormir. Estuve toda la noche repasando cada palabra, cada momento, cada detalle, cada movimientos, todo.  
  
Desde este extraño cabello, esos ojos hechizantes, sus labios, sus delgadas y ágiles manos de buscador, la manera en la que los dedos retiraban mechones de cabello de su rostro hasta la manera que tenia de contar las cosas importantes de su vida, restándoles cada detalle trágico y convirtiéndolas en una historia alentadora.  
  
Un ultimo suspiro antes de caer dormido, un ultimo pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos: "Ahora si podré morir tranquilo."  
  
La mañana siguiente fue bastante agradable, saber que podría salir del cuarto y encontrarlo en la Sala Común y que me diría "Hey, quieres ir a desayunar conmigo o con nosotros?". Cualquiera de las dos opciones estaría bien.  
  
Obviamente respondería que si y podría caminar con él, me basta por el momento ser su amigo.  
Antes de salir de la habitación busque en mi escritorio un sobre blanco en el que estaba una carta que habia escrito hacia tres años, la volví a meter después de observarla un momento, deseando no tener que entregarla a su remitente.  
  
-Hola, vamos a desayunar?- pregunto una vez sus dos amigos estuvieron a su lado.  
  
-Claro.  
  
Era sábado y no habían clases; solo un partido de Quidditch en la tarde: Gryffyndor vs. Slytherin. Estuvimos parte de la mañana en los jardines pero no me sentí muy bien, así que les pedí que fuéramos a nuestra Sala Común. Una vez allí me miro preocupado y pregunto:  
  
-Te encuentras bien? Quieres ir a la enfermería?  
  
-No, no es nada. Solo necesito dormir, un poco de reposo lo arreglara.- me encamine a mi habitación, cuando su voz me detuvo.  
  
-No olvides el partido. Que descanses!  
  
-No lo haré, quiero ver como pateas a esos imbeciles!- dije sonriendo y seguí mi camino.  
  
Una vez en mi cama cerré los ojos y trate de dormir, una hora y me levantaría para ver el partido.

_Draco's POV_

Pensé que luego saldría a ver el partido, por eso no me ocupe en levantarlo sino que tome mi escoba y salí con mi amigos rumbo al campo de Quidditch. El juego se dificulto un poco por la lluvia, pero eso no pareció molestar a mis cazadores, pues ya habían marcado 100 puntos. Luego de un rato pude ver la snitch y me lancé hacia ella. Triunfo para el equipo contrario, si mis cazadores no hubieran marcado otros cincuenta puntos. Un empate no estaba mal. Tras el partido solo vi a mis amigos, pero él no estaba. Dijo que vendría, habría pasado algo?  
  
Tras cambiarme, salí con mis amigos hacia nuestra Sala Común, tal vez solo habia dormido demasiado y se habia olvidado del partido. Entre a nuestra habitación y lo vi allí acostado, con un sobre blanco en su pecho. El sobre iba dirigido a mi. Trate de despertarlo, pero no funciono, no reacciono, no podía ser que... grite para que alguien llamara a Madam Pomfrey, la cual llego un rato después seguida de el Jefe de Casa y una manada de curiosos, Dumbledore llego segundos después.  
  
-Lo siento, querido. Hemos llegado demasiado tarde.- dijo la enfermera con tono fúnebre...no lo creo, él no podía morir, no ahora.  
  
-Poppy, no era él, el alumno que tenia aquella enfermedad?  
  
-Si, Albus. Nos dijeron que esto pasaría, pero no tan pronto.  
  
Se llevaron su cuerpo, para prepararlo y enterrarlo en los terrenos de Hogwarts, junto a Cedric Diggory, ya que él no tenia padres.  
El sobre blanco aun estaba cerrado, no tenia idea de que habia alli. La curiosidad me venció y lo abrí.  
  
_No se si para cuando leas esto seremos amigos  
o mis intentos de hacerte hablar conmigo  
aun no habrán funcionado, de igual manera hay  
algo que quiero decirte, que no fui capaz  
de decirte en vida.  
Sabes, no me importa tu apellido y lo reconocido  
que eres en el mundo mágico gracias  
a el, si hubieses tenido cualquier otro  
de igual manera me hubiera enamorado de ti.  
No hubiera querido que esta carta llegase  
a tus manos, pero si es así, es por que  
esa estúpida enfermedad que me 'heredo'  
mi padre ha consumido el ultimo de mis días.  
Espero que no me olvides y que no  
olvides lo que siento por ti, pues ni  
la muerte podrá borrar este sentimiento. Te amo._  
  
Siento como las lágrimas luchan por salir de mis ojos, guardo la carta debajo de la almohada y me recuesto en la cama llorando, tratando de borrar todos los pensamientos que me conectan con él, intento olvidar aquella declaración que acabo de leer, la declaración de alguien a quien ignore durante cinco años. Me siento tan mal por no haber sido capaz de hablar con él antes y me pregunto por que no me contó lo que su enfermedad.  
  
Trato de borrar de mi mente cada palabra de esa carta que corresponde a cada uno de mis sentimientos por él.  
  
Me siento tan mal, tan culpable.  
  
La mañana es gris y llueve un poco afuera. Tras una ducha me visto con un buso cuello alto, unos pantalones y un saco negro. Encima me pongo la capa del uniforme y salgo a la Sala Común. Allí me esperan mis dos amigos, también de negro.  
  
Salimos a los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde enterraran a la persona que ame en secreto.  
  
Hay varios alumnos, no se si lo conocían, pero hay algunos que parecen muy afectados por su muerte. Dumbledore dirige la ceremonia, varias profesoras lloran y son consoladas por sus colegas, otros solo guardan respeto por él y otros, lloran también por su muerte.  
  
Por fin acaba la ceremonia, solo unos pocos nos quedamos a despedirnos de él. Varios Ravenclaws se paran frente a su tumba y diciendo unas cortas palabras se marchan. Mis dos amigos me esperan atrás, dejándome solo para despedirme de él.  
  
-Siento que todo esto haya sucedido. Siento haberte ignorado, pero tenia miedo de tu rechazo. Yo también te quiero, te amo. Me maldigo por haber sido tan cobarde. Espero que descanses en paz.  
  
Un ultimo vistazo a la lápida, en ella esta el nombre que nunca podré volver a pronunciar sin sentir dolor: "_Blaise Zabini, Slytherin_.".  
  
-Draco, vámonos. Llueve demasiado fuerte!- la voz de Goyle me saca de mis pensamientos, me dirijo con ellos al castillo. Me siento tan vacío, tan culpable. 


End file.
